Feel With Me
by Buddykins
Summary: One late night as Nick and Judy are walking themselves home after a long day on the job Dawn Bellwether makes her return. How will the best crime fighting duo of the ZPD make it through the wrath of a wolf in sheep's clothing? And how will Zootopia recover after the incident is finally over? (T rating because it's emotional) [Savage Judy] [One-shot]


**Story Notes:**

I was having really bad writer's block with my other two fics so when this idea of a sad story popped into my head I went with it just so I can keep writing, I have still been working on the others it is just slow going.

I mean no disrespect by anything in this story, and I am really sorry if it offends anyone if I crossed any boundaries or lines. Oh and as a warning this might be pretty sad.

* * *

 **Feel With Me:**

It was late at night as Nick walked back to his apartment after his and Judy's long day of patrol. A few days ago Dawn Bellwether escaped from prison and hasn't been seen sense, and the entire district was on the lookout. After nearly two years of being Judy's partner with the ZPD the fox had grown protective of his rabbit partner and she had grown protective of her fox friend, both of them had their own worries about the sheep escaping. That's the exact reason why Nick walked her all the way to her apartment building before heading off to his.

While Judy didn't like the idea of him having to be the one alone out there instead of her with her extra year of field experience he somehow convinced her using his always clever words and quick wits. Relentlessly she agreed to it after a long talk only if Nick kept his radio on and stuck to the allies and shadows that only he knew best, with the added help of his night vision he wouldn't be caught off guard in the night.

But despite their best efforts neither of them were able to completely rid themselves of their concern and worry for the other, it's not that they doubted them but it is just the way that the two have grown together over the years; always relying on one another and always having each other back.

* * *

"How could I forget to get groceries?" Judy asked herself as she walked to the convenient store a few blocks from her apartment. While the alert on Bellwether was still a big concern at the front of her mind she kept both ears up constantly listening for anything out of the ordinary in the quiet night. In a few minutes she safely reached the small corner store and picked up her carrots for one dinner giving it a quick shake making sure it's not empty like the first time.

After paying for the food and heading out she found herself approaching her apartment complex after a few minutes more. She sighed in relief seeing she was in the clear relaxing a bit more after being so tense. "Judy, my favorite bunny." A cheery voice sounded from the doorway as two familiar silhouettes emerged from the shadows with a bell jingling each step of a the leader.

* * *

"All units be advised, Dawn Bellwether has been sighted near Camelback and Hampsterdam she is armed and dangerous. I repeat, Dawn Bellwether has been sighted near Camelback and Hampsterdam she is armed and dangerous." Nick's radio called out in the night as he walked down the alley ways.

The red fox quickly tried to think of where those cross streets were with sudden realization after just having seen them minutes ago, "Judy!" he yelled to himself as he turned on his heels and took of in the direction he came from using the past years of trying his best to keep up with his go-getter partner. "This is officer Wilde. I am headed to the location now." He said into his end of the radio.

"Copy. We are sending units there now." The voice on the other end responded giving him a little extra hope for his bunny's safety. The pads on his paws hurt from the mad dash he was currently in, but he couldn't let up, he couldn't stop till he made sure Judy was okay. His emerald green eyes flashed in each overhead streetlight as he darted down the sidewalk, tears gleaming from the fear of what might be.

* * *

Judy slowly stepped away from the two sheeps in front of her, the first was the infamous Dawn Bellwether; mastermind behind the Night Howler case which nearly destroyed Zootopia. And following behind her as the inched closer was Doug, the one responsible for making the serum and drugging the victims with the toxic darts. Just as she prepared to make a run for it the other female's voice called out, "No need to try and run away Judy." The happy tone still as deceiving as it ever was. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we? Don't make a scene." she asked as she pulled out a small gun from her purse.

At a glance Judy had thought it was a serious gun, but as it glinted in the light it became apparent by its black metal that it was a gun ment to shoot metal, meant to kill. Her purple eyes widened with fear, there was no mammals around and nobody else would get involved. But Judy knew in her heart that the second she turned her back she would be shot, and due to her small size that would be the last sound she would ever hear.

* * *

As Nick's paws pounded against the concrete a gunshot rang throughout the night. "No! Judy!" he yelled through his panting as he ran faster, "This is officer Wilde, shots fired at the scene!" he shouted into the radio. He was almost there, he was almost on scene, he was almost to Judy. Lights in the windows began to turn on in the area no doubt out of the homeowner's concern as he turned the last corner.

Across the street in the dark of night he saw the recognizable shape of a Judy trying to get away with a limb from Bellwether and another sheep. His brown and aching paws pounded against the street as he made the shot distance to save his partner who was leaning against a brick wall as she limped in pain. "JUDY!"

* * *

The sound of her name range out along with that of a second gunshot, both sounds fighting over the other to be heard. "All units, shots fired near Camelback and Hampsterdam. I repeat, shots fired near Camelback and Hampsterdam." She heard from a radio right behind her and turned to see the figure of her partner taking shallow ragged breaths as he leaned against the same wall and collapsed in front of her; the sound of sirens in the distance being drowned out by her screams.

"NICK!" her cries filled the night getting an evil wicked laugh from the smaller sheep as the two approached her.

With the snap of Bellwether's fingers Doug brought his head down and rammed the bunny to the cold floor below causing her to shout in pain; which earned a please smile from the sheep. She turned her army green eyes to the red fox slowly bleeding out on the sidewalk groaning in pain. "You're not pretending this time are you?" she asked giving him a hard kick to his side forcing him to protest in pain with a shout of his own. She huffed at the wheezing predator below her hoof groaning in protest under the pressure. "I didn't think so." She smirked.

"Get away from him." A dangerous growl came from the rabbit pushing herself off the floor now completely ignoring the pain in her leg. Her grey fur was bristling in the dim light from the street lamp and her small figured arching slightly.

Bellwether chuckled at the officers in her presence, both the one below her hoof bleeding from the side and the one on the floor bleeding from the leg. "Who? Him?" she asked innocently giving Nick another kick to his injured side making him cough in pain; red liquid still pooling around him from the wound.

"I said…gEt AwAy…FROM HIM!" Judy screamed as her head snapped up in attention. Her fur was standing on end and her dull claws scraping against the grain of the hard cement, her muzzle twisted into a raging snarled baring her large front teeth, but most noticeable was the slitted look in her near glowing amethyst eyes. Without a moment's hesitation she lept at the small target with a high pitched scream.

Fear flashed into Bellwether's mind for the slip second that Judy was flying towards her, she didn't even have time to react let alone think before she was floored to the ground from the force of impact. She felt her ribs protest as all the force was directed through them and into the ground, even feeling some of them crack from the strain forcing her to cough; bits of red sprinkled her white wool.

As soon as the two made contact with the ground Judy kicked off again aimed at the large target still standing. The pink pads of her paws collided against the muzzle of the sheep whose name or face she no longer remembered. The muzzle in question shot back from the strong kick as the sheep fell over screaming in pain grasping his face. His broken nose and busted lips both bleeding profusely as those injuries always did.

The sound of more gunshots shouted out in the night. All the bullets had missed Judy entirely and buried themselves into the red brick wall sprinkling dust and debris over the rabbit. But the loud sound only succeeded in getting the crazed mammals attention as her ears snapped towards the source followed by her sharp gaze. Empty clicking could be heard from the now empty gun; that was the problem with getting a small gun, the small clip that came with it.

Once more Judy made a jump off the ground first planting her paws against the wall before using the force to spring off at the now standing target as it tried to run. The gun clattered away on the floor as the two bodies rolled over each other. Sirens and wheels screeched up to the scene but both sounds drowned out by Judy's own rage and screams.

* * *

Chief Bogo lead a group of squad cars to Camelback and Hampsterdam where the sighting of Bellwether was, and he and many other officers knew that was only a block away for officer Hopps' apartment; the only problem was it was a ways away from the station. As he drove with the pedal pressed to the floor of his car he knew Nick was on running there on foot and only hoped that one of them arrived in time; however they already had an ambulance called in as they feared the worst was only to come.

As the brigade of flashed lights screeched arrived on scene and their massive wheels screeched to a halt against the asphalt the sight that greeted them was one he never thought he would see. One of his best officers clutching his side as he tried to stop from bleeding out, a sheep unconscious from what looked like a broken muzzle collapsed against the wall, but most shocking of all; under a street light was officer Hopps tumbling with Bellwether finally coming to a stop, only to start a relentless assault.

"Get me that medic!" he shouted to the nearest officer as he rushed over to Judy and Bellwether. "Hopps! Hopps!" he shouted as came to them only to see that there was no stopping Judy, and most likely no saving the escapee below her. Without thinking he made a grab for the grey mammal who had bits of red over her clothes and fur along with a steady drip from the leg. "Snap out of it!" he shouted as he struggle to keep her in a two arms grasp holding her against his large from taking several strong kicks and punches from the rabbit. His eyes caught sight of hers the dangerous slits showing through the royal purple; they were always filled with pride and hope, but now they were filled with rage.

"Judy…" a quiet whisper came from behind him and instantly the officer in his grasp stopped fighting his hold as she went still. "Judy…" he turned around to see Nick's eyes half opened as he looked in their direction with unfocused green eyes and an arm reaching out in their direction.

Judy began to shake slightly and her pupils slowly rounded out back to their natural shape, "…Nick?..." her voice came shaky just like her body as her fur flattened out. Without needing to be asked chief Bogo lowered her to the floor and she quickly stumbled over her hurt leg landing inches away from her partner. "Nick" she sobbed looking him over seeing several small brown hoof prints marking his uniform across his torso, but even more noticeable was the blood polling under his paw at his side; and the pool slowly building around her.

A broken smirk crawled around his muzzle as he looked at her with his head constantly swaying slightly. "I don't know why…I used to think…you look cute angry…" she said in between deep breaths with a chuckle at the end.

Tears began forming in Judy's eyes but still a small smile came to her face. He never took anything seriously, no matter what they were he either joked about it or brushed it off, and that's one of the things that only he could do so easily. "I told you not to call me cute." She said trying to keep the mood light.

The smirk on Nick's muzzle faded away and tears came to his emerald eyes, "I'm sorry Carrots…I don't know…-" he was cut off.

"Stop!" Judy cried as she grabbed his free paw and held it tightly in her small paws. "You're just playing dead again right?" she asked almost hysterically, "You are going to be okay Nick, you are going to be okay." She began crying.

Nick took his paw from hers and put it on her shoulder pulling her onto his chest and wrapping his arm around her shaking figure. "It's okay…Judy" he said keeping her against himself not wanting her to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. He kept comforting both her and himself as two ambulances pulled up from the spaces cleared by the ZPD vehicles.

"My officers take priority! Get them to the hospital now!" Chief Bogo commanded the medics arriving on site making sure his officers were taken care of rather than the two convicted criminals who had started this mess. In a matter of moments the officers were carted onto separate vehicles and rushed to the hospital both with the escort of the chief Bogo who left a few officers there to close off the scene and start processing it as they called in for the required crew members.

* * *

Chief Bogo stood in the corner of the hospital room looking out of the window into the black of night. Next to the white hospital bed sat Mrs. Wilde; upon arriving at the hospital he personally called her contact number on Nick's ICE file and had a car waiting for her by the time she had gotten out of her own apartment, and on the large bed was Judy; looking at the far wall with an even farther starre. It had been almost thirty minutes since she arrived there at the building and they had no word on Nick's condition. Judy's leg was a graze so it was quickly bandaged up and she was put in a room where Bog had informed the staff that he and officer Wilde's mom would be waiting along with officer Hopps.

A knock sounded at the door as it slid open and a surgeon stepped in, obviously just having cleaned of from the drips of water on his fur. "Mrs. Wilde?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

The fox in question shot up from her chair leaning against the bed from getting up too fast. "Please is my son okay? Please tell me my baby is okay." She said, she cried. The wolf looked from her to the Judy looking at him intently with her ears trained on him, then to the large chief still facing the window looking at him in the reflection, and finally back to the desperate mother of the officer.

Bogo looked the dr. over, studying him with every bit of attention he had; the was his eyes were set, his posture, his paws on the chart, and anything and everything he could see in the reflection. And because of that he saw the way the dr prepared himself; a look he had regrettably seen that look many times before. And so he closed his eyes and began to steal himself once more.

"Mrs. Wilde your son passed away in surgery. His kidney was greatly damaged and caused him to lose too much blood. We are sorry, for your loss." He said as sensier as he could trying to support the poor mammal in front of him; but like chief Bogo this wasn't his first time and he knew the best way through it was to steal yourself.

Nick's mom fell to her knees sobbing crying out for her lost son, the son she had given life to almost thirty six years ago, the son she had thought she lost before, and the same son she had promised never to loss again nearly two years ago. Judy still sitting on the bed hunched forward causing her ears to drop down like a curtain in front of her as she clenched onto the bedsheets and began to cry her heart out for her dear partner. Chief Bogo stood in the corner fist and jaw clenched as hard as he could. The dr excused himself from the room to give her and the rest of the occupants in the room the space and time they needed.

While all of them had made a promise to protect Nick and to never lose him, that was all ripped away from them; and it ripped their hearts to pieces. With those pieces sorrow filled cries filled the room as Judy got off the bed and comforted Mrs. Wilde both wrapping each other in a needed embrace.

* * *

It was early morning as Finnick prepared for another day at the office, a job with the city that Nick had somehow convinced him to take rather than keep up the hustling when the news broke him from his mundane routine. "Late last night Zootopia lost one of its finest officers." The snow leopard said as he looked at the screen to see Nick's wide toothed smile. "Officer Nicholas P. Wilde was shot off duty while running to the aid of his partner Judy Hopps late last night while they were returning home from shift. He passed due to complications during surgery."

A glass bowl filled with cereal and milk shattered against the screen knocking it to the floor. "No! NO!" Finnick shouted in shock as he picked up his phone and dialed nick only getting a voicemail and dropping to his paws and knees. "You dumb fox!" he screamed as he pounded his furry fist into the carpet.

* * *

Flash and Priscilla were watching the news as they enjoyed their morning off, but the morning would soon change for the happy couple. "Late last night Zootopia lost one of its finest officers." The snow leopard said as they looked at the screen to see Nick's wide toothed smile. "Officer Nicholas P. Wilde was shot off duty while running to the aid of his partner Judy Hopps late last night while they were returning home from shift. He passed due to complications during surgery."

The male went from moving his cup of coffee slowly to his lips to freezing in place as the glass crashed against the hardwood floor. "Nick…" He slowly said wide eyed as tears began to build. Slowly they streamed down the side of his cheeks as he sobbed covering his face with his clawed paws; Priscilla trying desperately to comfort her new husband as best as she could.

* * *

Mr. Big along with his beloved daughter and granddaughter were sitting together planning a family outing for the day while Koslov watched over the tiny family which he loved and they loved him back. But their conversation came to a stop when Mr. Big stopped and turned his attention to the tv mounted above the fireplace.

"Late last night Zootopia lost one of its finest officers." The snow leopard said as the family of rodents and Koslov looked at the screen to see Nick's wide toothed smile. "Officer Nicholas P. Wilde was shot off duty while running to the aid of his partner Judy Hopps late last night while they were returning home from shift. He passed due to complications during surgery."

"Nicky, my boy…" Mr. Big began tearing up. While he was a hard crime lord, Nick and Judy had a special place in his heart after how close they had all came after the Night Howler case. Mr. Big forgave Nick for the rug incident and welcomed Nick back into the family with open arms.

Judy bubbled innocently with a wide smile pointing at the screen seeing the familiar fox she knew, "Nicky, Nicky." She clapped happily as she gave a playful scream returning to her toys.

Fru Fru began sobbing but tried her best to stay happy for her daughter, "Yes baby, that's Nicky." She said with small hot tears burning her eyes. She Looked to her dad sitting next to her and grabbed his close paw. "Daddy…" she sobbed lightly as he grabbed her paw in both hands.

"It's okay my baby, it's okay." He comforted his hurting Fru Fru as he himself felt the same pain. Behind the family Koslov's eyes watered and he tried his best to keep from sniffling; only to give into the strong sadness.

* * *

It had been about a week since Judy was attacked and Nick gave his life to save hers. And Judy had spent the whole week hating herself, if only she was stronger she could have saved herself, if only she was stronger she could have saved Nick, if only she never asked him to be a cop he would still be alive. But how could she ever come to truly wish that after coming to know and love the sly fox as her best and closest friend? She found herself at her apartment every day and night, she would wake up in a pool of tears only after having cried herself to sleep.

Nick's friends all came by several times, offering support and getting some in return. They were all different mammals and they all lead very different lives, but they were all family through Nick and his loving self once he got to know someone. Mrs. Wilde spent a lot of time crying with Judy, together the cried tears of pain unable to express the sorrow any other way. They both lost someone they loved; as a son or friend it didn't matter now that the whole in their hearts scream out in emptiness.

It was the day of his burial now and all of Zootopia was quiet under the dark clouds and rain that didn't come close to the sadness at the funeral home. Chief Bogo gave the first speech at the podium at the end of it he even broke down giving a few scarce tears to the sadness in the room as he looked at the vibrant green eyes of Nick's picture. He personally delivered to Mrs. Wilde two plaque each with their own medals along with a Zootopia flag. The first was the Medal of Valor; the highest decoration for public safety officers given to those who gave their lives going beyond the call of duty. And the second the Purple Shield; awarded to those injury or killed while serving in the line of duty. "Thank you Mrs. Wilde, your son was the bravest officer I could have ever hoped for. We will all miss him." He said as tears built in his eyes.

Finnick surprisingly took the stand next, while none of the mammals there expected to see the small fox give a speech none of them made to stop the morning mammal. "Me and Nick used to hustle the streets together, we lived out of a run down apartment together for years, and while we did a lot of things I'm not proud of; Nick never did anything illegal. He never came the fox like I was and he helped mammals who need it more than himself. I never knew a better mammal in my life than Nick, and I never will get the chance to tell him he was a brother to me. He looked out for me and I will never forget him. Thanks." He said as he hopped down and headed back to his seat giving Mrs. Wilde a hug before sitting down next to Flash.

Judy slowly got up and walked to the front of the room. She got to the stand and looked at the audience in front of her; all mourning just like her. Nick's mom and closest friends along with the rest of the ZPD all in full uniform their to show their respect to their fallen brother; they all felt the hurt and pain of the loss, but none more than Judy. "I first met Nick at an ice cream shop." She began with a sniffle, "I was judging him and discriminating him as everyone else did, and he hustled me for it. But then I hustled him into helping me, and he stood up for me when I needed a friend. And during the case I said some really hurtful things to him, but when I came back to the city and needed him the most, he hugged me. He hugged me and made me know that everything would be okay, and that he still cared about me the same way I cared about him." Judy said as tears began stinging her purple eyes.

"At the end of the Night Howler case he risked his life for me to save me from Bellwether's plan, and in nine months he was my partner on the force. The first ever fox officer teaming up with the first ever bunny cop." Her voice came out through a happy sad smile, "and over these years he never took anything seriously, he always joked about the most serious things and in the worst times. But I grew to love him. He was an amazing partner but and even great friend to me. He had my back even when I didn't know it. I will never forget how caring he was even when I started out hating him for being a fox, I will never forget how kind and trustworthy he was; he was the best officer I had come to know, and the best friend I ever had." Her voice giving out to her emotions. "I'm sorry that it had to be him instead of he, he never wanted to be a cop but he did it for me and I love him for it. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she broke down crying being helped down from the stand by her chief and went over to Mrs. Wilde where the two wrapped each other in their arms and tears.

"He loved you too." The red fox said through her sobs. While Nick never said it once to anyone, a mother always knows what her son is thinking; and she knew from his smile and warm heart that he loved Judy the same way she loved him.

Mrs. Wilde was unable to stop herself from sobbing long enough to give a thank you speech to everyone there, but they weren't there to get thanks; they were there to give it. After everyone was ready Nick's casket was closed; his red fur and closed eyes so still compared to his always shifting smile and look would be the last way any of them would remember him along with all the memories of his bright eyes and wide smile.

Everyone got into their vehicles as the herse was led by the police brigade with their lights flashing for all of Zootopia to see. Nearly every building had a Zootopia flag on it to show their respect, as the cars moved out the city which Nick loved was still, the city which came to love him was in mourning as the service moved through the city.

Sitting front and center at the burial was Mrs. Wilde along with Judy, and with Nick's friends while everyone else was gathered around them at the spot chosen to be Nick's final resting place as all the mammals in attending left a flower on his casket below the badge pinned to the top. His stone read as follows '

 _Nicholas Piberius Wilde  
1983-2019  
Loving Son, Brave Officer, and Supporting Friend  
_" _It's called a hustle, Sweetheart"_ '

Mrs. Wilde and Judy were in each other's arms crying on the grass on their knees as their beloved officer was lowered into the ground inch by inch; their faces and bodies hurting from cringing in pain with the loss of the loved one. On a chair next to theirs was the Big family fighting back sobs of their pain, chief Bogo had known of their relation with Nick and Judy and while he wasn't happy with his officers being associated with a crime lord he let the family pay their dues and shed the tears without any hostility. Priscilla sat next to flash with her long arms wrapped around her weeping husband. Finnick's chair was empty, however not far from the burial sight he was on his paws and knees pouring his heart out and pounding the grass with all his might screaming for his lost friend.

As Nick's casket was being lowered and the cries of the family and attendants along with the city carried out the intercom crackled to life with the voice of a ZPD dispatch member;

"This is the final call for officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde serial number 18371;

' _All units be advised, Dawn Bellwether has been sighted near Camelback and Hampsterdam she is armed and dangerous. I repeat, Dawn Bellwether has been sighted near Camelback and Hampsterdam she is armed and dangerous._ ' The recorded dispatch voice came through.  
' _This is officer Wilde. I am headed to the location now._ ' Nick's recorded voice came through obvious that he was already running. The voice brought more tears and pain to the already weeping crowd.  
' _Copy. We are sending units there now._ ' The dispatch voice once again came out from the speaker.  
' _This is officer Wilde, shots fired at the scene!_ ' Nick's panicked voice came through for the second and last time as the gathered family and friends wept.'

After the officer's voice cut out the dispatch voice over the speakers came through one last time, "Thank you for your bravery and service officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you will be missed dearly."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Let me know what you guys thought about the story, the goods and bad. I tried to stay accurate with the different things that go on during an officer's funeral service and again I mean no disrespect if I crossed any line. I had this idea in my head as a sad comic but I am not good at drawing so I went with this.

Thanks for reading along!


End file.
